The Perfect Halloween Scare
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: The Tweebs have a surprise planned for their older sister. However, they are going to be recieving a prize of their own. Oneshot! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with the Disney(c) show Kim Possible(c) that I mention in this story. I do own the story so don't steal and don't sue. 

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! I wanted to write a one-shot fic that has to do with the holiday! Let me know what you think. Read, review, ENJOY!

The Perfect Halloween Scare

by Lil' Slugger24

Jim and Tim assumed their positions. It was the 31st of October which was the night of Halloween. Jim and Tim, younger twin brothers of the teen heroine Kim Possible, were expert pranksters. Their sister was their main target most of the time.

"Ready?" Jim questioned.

"Yeah." Tim said, rubbing his hands together. The plan was that the two of them would paint themselves up to look like the most disgusting, wretched, vile creatures that man had ever created. After this was successfully accomplished, they were to get into hiding places in anticipation for Kim to arrive home from school. Finally, they were to jump out and scare all things imaginable out of Kim. They had waited for a long time to come through with this prank. Now they were ready.

They had taken places behind the 'L' shaped couch in the living room and looked to the clock. It was 2:45, the ideal time for their sister to return home. They turned, hopefully, towards the door.

They waited, and waited. The clock rolled to 3:00 and Kim still hadn't shown up. They were about to give up when they heard the door open.

The two of them grinned as the saw their sister walking towards their position. She was going through her backpack and seemed to be desperately searching for something. Upon giving up, she sat down on the couch and sighed.

Jim and Tim both jumped out of their hiding places and roared. Kim jumped and held her book bag close to her chest upon seeing the creatures. She closed her eyes and held her head. She was simply terrified at the event occurring.

Jim and Tim stopped roaring and began laughing. They were rolling on the floor with laughter, clutching their sides. They stopped when they saw Kim laughing inaudibly.

"Why are you laughing?" Jim asked. He and Tim were staring awestruck at their sister.

"Yeah, weren't you scared?" Tim asked.

Kim smiled deviously at the two twins. She looked at them through her cold eyes, but said nothing.

"You were scared!" Jim yelled.

Kim nodded. Jim and Tim looked at each other. "Hoo-sha!" They said in unison and high-fived the other. Tim looked at his sister quizzically.

"Why were you so late from school?" he asked.

Kim smiled and in a deep, man-like tone, said, "I got held up at the cemetery." She took her hand and placed it onto the back of her neck. She then began tugging and eventually pulled off her head, revealing a mangled face.

"AHH!" the twins cried and rushed out of the room.

"Zombie!" Tim screamed.

"Vampire!" Jim screeched.

The creature that sat on the couch smiled and pulled off its second head. It was Ron Stoppable. He had been Kim's best friend since pre-k. He smiled broadly.

"KP! Come on in!" he called.

Kim, the real Kim, entered the room and ran over to the blonde-haired boy. "I can see it worked." She was smiling as widely as her friend.

"Good call. You know... saying that your little brothers had a trick up their sleeve." Ron complemented.

"Thanks." Kim responded. "Nice going on the mask. How'd you make it again?"

Ron held the masterpiece in his hands. "With my Movie Make-Up Magic Kit! Boo-yah!" he called and his naked mole-rat, Rufus, popped out of the pocket in which he lived.

Kim rolled her eyes but smiled. Ron high-fived his mole-rat and turned to Kim.

"So what now?" he asked.

"What else? Let's go trick-or-treating."

Ron jumped up. "Boo-yah times two! Let's get going!"

"What are you going as?" Kim asked her friend. She herself had wanted to go as Shego, her rival in fighting skills.

Ron held his Kim and monster mask up to his face. "I can't decide. Should I go as a monster or the great Kim Possible?"

Kim grinned. "You'd best go as the monster, I'd kill you if you wore a mask of my face out in public!"

Ron smiled and got ready to run. "Okay... Now help me decide which mask is the monster mask!"

Kim chased after him in a playing manner. After they had a fun wrestle, she went upstairs to change. Ron traveled to his house to do the same. When they met up again, they were dressed in their outfits and went on their night of candy gathering. They had a wonderful time together.

They had pulled off the perfect Halloween prank by foiling another's plot. This was, in their book, the greatest Halloween ever!

THE END

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween! Stay loyal to my stories! See ya!

-Lil' Slugger24

Fear the Golden Bat


End file.
